


Jamion

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Gorillaz, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	Jamion

Jamie把头往后仰，句子就漫不经心地从他的两片薄唇里飘出来。因为太放松和头晕，有个瞬间他几乎忘记了自己本来在说什么。他把空的易拉罐往背后一扔，露出标志性笑容。  
“谁能想到我们会成功呢，”他轻描淡写地说，然后低头看向那双专注地凝视着他的双眼。  
“谁能想到呢，”Damon的头靠在Jamie瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖上，含糊地说。这样躺着不舒服，但是他喝醉了，而且触碰Jamie的念头让他心动。他的手在Jamie小腿上来来去去，然后温情脉脉地伸进了裤腿，但Jamie似乎根本没注意。  
“你真他妈丑。”  
“胡说。我丑吗？”  
“你没以前好看，那时候你就像个漂亮的同性恋。”  
“我以前就是个漂亮的同性恋。”  
“哈，胡说八道，那要不要为此开个派对庆祝一下？”Jamie笑了，然后转移了话题。  
“为什么？”Damon挠了挠他的鼻子，然后把脸埋进Jamie的另一个膝盖，“我们现在不就是在开派对吗？”  
“狗屁。你这个傻逼，我想要那种能带上女朋友的派对。”  
“噢，我懂了，我很欢迎她呀，”Damon咯咯地笑出声，他伸手去掏口袋里的电话，却任由它滑落到硬木地板上。  
两个人都大笑起来，尽管这没什么可笑的。  
“我很怀疑她会想参加只有我俩的派对。”画家窃笑道。  
“她够开放吗，够我开放吗，”Damon含糊地说道，但听上去又有点严肃。你永远不知道他什么时候是在说真话。  
Jamie扬起一边眉毛，“你这个下流胚！”  
“你不是吗？”  
沉默了一会儿，Jamie又向后靠去，脸上露出笑容：“我硬得像块石头，那又怎么样，没人给我口活。把烟给我。”  
“是吗？”Damon看上去过于兴奋，他双膝跪地，差点摔倒。桌上的香烟看起来很遥远，但他成功地够到了，然后丢向Jamie。  
Jamie点燃了一根烟，叼在嘴里，嘟囔了几句含混不清的下流话，然后吐出一口烟雾：“要不是你没种，我现在抽的就是上好的大麻，而不是这种垃圾货色。”  
“你知道吗，我最爱你……你对我表达感激之情的样子，而且你也从不抱怨，”Damon嘲讽地咕哝道，凑近了他朋友张开的大腿。  
“滚，我还不够感激你？我感激你用嘴巴吸我的阴茎。”Jamie又吐了一口烟，注视着它在空气里朦胧了Damon的轮廓。  
“你就是不肯承认你有多爱我。”  
Jamie摇摇头，“你放屁。”  
“别那么急着反驳，我们又不是在比赛。”  
“承认这个会让人感觉处于劣势。反正我觉得这就是个比赛。”  
Damon用手轻轻地抚摸Jamie的裤裆，脸上露出恶劣的微笑。Jamie稍微僵硬了一下，然后笑起来。  
“我知道你爱我。”  
听到裤链拉开的声音，Jamie吸了一口气，他向后靠去，鼻孔里还留着尼古丁的味道。Damon嗓子里的自信总能让他硬得发疯。也许D是对的，Jamie知道。他闭上眼睛，感觉到自己暴露在了空气中。Damon的双手灼热，慢慢地抚摸着他，让他的胃里产生奇妙的快感。  
Jamie抿紧嘴唇，香烟被他的唾液濡湿。它是多么乏味的替代品啊，他渴望含在嘴里的是另一样东西。Damon让他欲火中烧，现在他就像一个定时炸弹。  
手的动作加快了，Damon专注地咬紧下嘴唇。尽管这已经不是第一次了，但Damon仍在克制自己不把它放进嘴里，哪怕这个想法如此诱人。  
“J，你看看你自己，”Damon轻声细语地说，他跪在地板上，感到头昏眼花，“你确定你不爱我？”  
“闭嘴，”Jamie压低声音，他紧闭着双眼，微微皱着鼻子。自控实在太难了。他靠在一只胳膊上，把香烟从嘴里抽出来，吐出更多的烟雾，“就是这样。放进你的嘴巴里...求你了，”他呻吟道。  
Jamie感到了Damon温暖的口腔，与此同时，他的舌头以一种让人失去耐心的速度戏弄着阴茎的顶端。  
Jamie不想受这种折磨，他控制不了，Damon这个混蛋太残酷，他完全知道自己渴望的是什么，但他很乐意不让他得偿所愿。  
“D...Damon，你在做什么...天啊...啊...为什么...”Jamie轻声呻吟。  
“不行，你不能射。”  
“操，为什么？”  
“除非你对我说真心话。”  
“妈的...你他妈闭嘴...你根本不在意这个。”  
“那我现在在意了。”  
真是个傲慢的混球。Jamie想。  
他很不情愿承认，但每次Damon挖苦了哪个愚蠢的记者或者说了一个傻到家的笑话，他的心里总会涌现无限的温柔和爱意。  
“好吧……我爱你……但你不准告诉任何人，尤其是你那些有问题的朋友，谁知道他们又会说什么。”  
这他妈的是哪门子的糟糕手活啊。  
但Damon却停住了手里的动作。Jamie低下头，看见Damon露出了全宇宙最傻的笑容，然后他开口：“我就知道。”他笑得就像那些在游园会上终于吃到了唠叨已久的棉花糖的小屁孩。  
Damon总是能得到他想要的东西。Jamie想。但他很高兴。他愿意为了让D露出这种笑容而承认自己的心里话，哪怕那会让他感到脆弱。D的笑弥补了一切。  
Jamie的手轻抚着Damon的耳朵，他再次感受到那种温暖和湿润。他的一切感官都消失了，他微微张开嘴唇，只能听见两个人愉快的呻吟声。  
几乎像首歌。  
手指缠绕在乱糟糟的金发里。来回移动，舔舐，吮吸，品尝。Damon跟Jamie一样快乐。当他抬起头，Jamie在冰冷的空气里颤抖。然后Damon亲吻了他的肚脐。  
“嗯…………”Jamie很享受。  
Damon继续低下头，没多久，Jamie的腹部上下起伏，他最后吸了一口烟，然后猛地吐出来。  
他头晕目眩地微笑着，看着Damon吞下他的精液，最后在他的腹部亲吻。Jamie喜欢在Damon不知情的时候观察他，那些小细节让他的心很柔软。  
Damon坐到他的身边，伸手夺过Jamie手里的香烟，他们之间的气氛紧绷，Jamie差点开口再次索要一个吻。但最终他注视着Damon吐出一口烟，然后兀自笑起来。  
他们注视了对方好一会儿。  
蓝眼睛看着蓝眼睛。  
两个人都感到温情，满足，却无法确切地解释这种感受。  
那是属于他们独一无二的时刻，世上没有任何东西能改变它。  
Damon打破了沉默，“爱真奇怪，是不是？”


End file.
